bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tetsuzaemon Iba/Archive 1
Mistake in Synopsis The SS arc synopsis starts off by saying that "Iba is first seen running to apologize to his his Captain Komamura for his tardiness." This is not correct. His first appearance is in ch. 80. I don't know much about this guy, so I can't fill in the gap between his first appearance & the start of this synopsis, so if somebody could fix it... Much obliged. --Yyp 21:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Kido Level Do we know that Iba is an expert at Kido? The only thing that we know about Iba is that he has an understanding of Kido as he identified Yoruichi's Shunko as kido. I believe he should be demoted to Practitioner. --Shinitenshi 02:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) New Pic I think Iba deserves a new pic, like the rest of the Gotei 13. In ep 215 there is a good shot of him with the rest of the caps & lieus. Minato88 22:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) As it so happens, I have downloaded the highest quality version of 215 sometimes ago for screencapping purposes. How is this pic? Tinni 23:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) That is the exact pic I was talking about. So do I have permission to change it? Minato88 23:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I think you can go ahead with that. I don't think anyone is particularly attached to the current pic. Tinni 23:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fire away. It's a good pic. Much better than the obviously SS arc one that's there now. --Yyp 23:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Iba's Zanpakuto It is said that Iba's Zanpakuto has a tanto-shape but on the chapter 140's coulor page, we can see him with a much longer blade, more like a katana. Please sign your posts with four of these ~. Secondly the longer version of his zanpakuto is his released sword.Licourtrix (talk) 20:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Cant speak for that though when it is shown it is consistently shown in sealed form it is as a tanto.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No, Ciara O'Reilly ia correst. You'll notice in chapter 178 as well, the length of the blade is much too long to be a tanto, it is the length of a katana. It seems to be based on the guardless katana used by yakuza (I read somewhere that those katana are called dosu, but I don't know how reliable that is as I can't find evidence). This goes with Iba's character theme of a manly yakuza type.Junaid-Sennin (talk) 16:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Apparition in Amagai arc Iba appears in episode 168 with Komamura in front of Tosen's unnamed frien's grave. They talked about the promotion of Amagai but it was not state on Iba's page. User:Murcielago 83 18:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Iba's Eye You can see Iba's eye, bottom panel. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/46297151/15 Umishiru (talk) 05:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ...and? There is nothing special about an eye.--